


Stephen Galaxy

by KaiyaWolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiyaWolf/pseuds/KaiyaWolf
Summary: Steven has been stressed beyond belief. He's losing control of his powers, he's hurt gems and people both. But he had also been hurt. He can't go talk to his family, Connie is out of the question, and Spinel and the Diamonds were no help. But there is someone Steven has always had even if her didn't know it. Now that someone is here to stay.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Stephen Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everyone. Sooooo if you are one of my recurring fans then I humbly ask for your forgiveness for the long wait. I plan to work on my other works soon. Anyways I usually a spinel and steven shipper but I found some amazing art and what can I say? So here's something I came up with I hope you enjoy it!

Steven returned home and flopped onto his bed with a groan. His hopes of help from Spinel or the Diamond’s had been a failure of epic proportions. Suddenly his phone chimed, he sat up on his bed and hesitantly answered his phone. You could hear the hesitation in his voice as he said hello to one of the many people he didn’t currently want to talk to. She asked how he was and he lied through his teeth until he managed to hang up on her. He groaned again before noticing his pink glowing feet, he looked at his hands which were also pink. He had to get himself back to normal. He tried to focus on normal Steven. His head hurt but he pushed through, he had to be normal. However focusing only caused his powers to affect his tv replaying memories of the fight with dad, the sight of Jasper’s broken gem in his hand, and trying to shatter White. He quickly got to his feet and turned off the tv, not wanting to see all of it over again. However the tv’s now black screen showed something even worse, his eyes were pink with diamonds in the center of them. 

“N-No no no this- this isn’t happening. I didn’t think about shattering White. I-I didn’t shatter Jasper. I didn’t fight with Dad.” 

“Yes you did.” A familiar but forgine voice echoed in his empty room. 

“No I didn’t! I’m Steven Universe, I help others, I don’t hurt them.” 

“But you did. You can’t deny it.” Suddenly Steven realized the voice wasn’t around him, it was in him. Fear gripped at his heart as he moved to look back at the blacked tv screen, at his reflection. Pink diamond eyes still stared at him but his reflection wasn’t right. The reflection looked calm and collective, smug even. 

“I-I didn’t mean too.” His reflection smiled, it was a wicked and slightly scary smile, one Steven didn’t even know he could make. But this reflection wasn’t him.

“Dad pissed you off. Jasper hurt you and the others, imprisoned you, tore Garnet apart, locked you up, hurt Lapis… And White… Well she separated us. But I can’t say I’m entirely still mad at her for that. Dad’s fine. White had a good scare. And Jasper well she got what she deserved and now she bends a knee for you. Win win with that one I’d say.” 

“No that’s wrong I don’t want her to kneel to me. I’m not her Diamond. I’m Steven Universe!” His reflection laughed.

“Well you’re right about that. You’re no Diamond. That would be me.” 

“You? You’re just a figment of my imagination! Probably brought on from all of this stress!” The reflection made a tsk, tsk action. 

“You know that’s not true. You saw my physical form before. I hugged you, laughed with you. Fused with you.” 

“So what? All of this…” Steven gestured to himself indicating his pink color.

“All of this is you?” The reflection shrugged.

“It’s both of us. Your anger and pain and my power.”

“Why?” His reflection’s expression grew dark as he answered.

“I don’t like others hurting you.” 

“No one has been hurting me though.” 

“You give and give Steven but you never get anything back for all of that giving. Now everyone is just going to leave? That hurt.” Steven didn’t respond.

“But that’s not the only reason I decided to amp up our powers.” Steven looked at his reflection very much confused now.

“You saw me Steven, you know I exist. For the past three years since White first woke me up, I’ve been here conscious, I know you’ve scenced me. And yet you never tried to communicate.” 

“What? How was I supposed to do that? Tear my gem out again and nearly die?” 

“No you were much too weak to do that. We both were. But I can see and hear through you. Could have at least said hi. We both have a tendency to give without expecting a reward. I’ve been doing it for years just like you.” Steven tried to hide his confused look but he couldn’t hide anything from his other half. The other Steven sighed in annoyance. 

“Do you remember how weak you were when your gem was taken out and I took form?” Steven nodded, shivering at the memory. 

“That’s because for years I did everything. I didn’t even know I was doing it honestly. But you saw the ex-ray. You think a normal human could sustain injuries like those and still be alive? I was keeping us safe. Healing your bones when they broke, your cuts, scrapes, and bruises even before you got a handle on the healing powers. Once I was awake I kept doing it. Healing you and letting you have control of my powers.” 

“What do you mean by your powers?” 

“The ability to heal, fly, produce a shield or buble, all of it. That’s all me. You know about the distorting electronics power now so think back to all of the times you would get upset and something, like a tv or radio would react. Or how about that time when Jasper, Peridot, and Laspis came to earth and Dad wouldn’t turn the car around so you could go help. You punched the dashboard and it broke. That was me! I felt your frustration and gave you strength, no normal human could break a dash and make an airbag go off like that. Everytime you were upset I would react to it even before I was awake. After I let you have more. Know why?” Steven shook his head not being able to speak due to his brain going a mile a minute to try and process this new information. 

“Because everytime you would get so happy. You loved the abilities I have. But now… now every time I give you more, every time I react to how YOU feel you get angry with yourself, with me. So I started to take more control. I got tired of sitting in the back seat watching you hate what I have, what we have. Shattering Jasper? That was me. All of these… What did pearl call them? Outbursts, that’s been me.” 

“Why? If you know I don’t like it then why keep doing it?” 

“BECAUSE YOU WON’T!” The tv screen cracked causing Steven to flinch. His reflection sighed and pointed to the full length mirror near the bed. Steven obliged and sat on the bed in front of it, as the reflection continued.

“Connie broke your heart, that crater was me. Honestly I wanted to do more but I know how you feel about her so I withheld myself. But frankly I’m getting tired of doing that. Stopping myself to spare you. So I’ve got a proposal. It’ll solve both of our problems. You won’t have to worry about hurting anyone with my powers and I won’t have to hold back when I don’t want to.” The reflection paused giving Steven time if he wanted to just outright refuse, but he knew Steven wouldn’t. 

“Take me out. Free me from our fusion.” Steven’s eyes grew wide and he sprung up from his bed.

“WHAT?! No. No I can’t! You know that. You just said I was weak and how you’re what’s kept me alive all of these years.” The reflection chuckled.

“Relax I wouldn’t be suggesting it if it would hurt or kill you. You were weak when we first were separated. But you’ve been keeping healthy lately. Eating good food, working out, even if I was helping with the larger workouts. Your physical form is in a lot better shape than it was when we were fourteen. You’re still not as strong as you could be but you’re less likely to die now without me.” 

“Less likely? So there’s still a chance I could. No.”

“No. You misunderstand. Here is what would happen. At your current levels you could survive without me. It would debilitate you severely but not kill you but that’s only if I completely left. However if I stayed close I could give you energy when you need it. We could be of separate forms but not separate from one another. So like I could go to Homeworld for a day or two before we’d have to meet up so I can give you more energy. The point is we could have our own forms. You could be a human.” Steven sat back down on the bed as he processed the thought. 

“How debilitating?” Steven asked without looking up from his hands.

“If you kept up with the healthy living you would start with maybe two day of full energy before not having it.” 

“Would it feel like that day?”

“No more like having the flu.”

“I’ve never had the flu before.”

“I know.” Steven went quiet as he mauled over the idea of not having a gem, not having powers, of being human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs unknown to both Steven and his reflection, Pearl was sitting in the living room worried sick about where Steven was, if he was alright, when would he be back. As she sat there she heard the faintest sound of Steven’s phone which caused her to rush up the stairs only stopping when she heard his voice. He was talking to Connie, when he’d finished she had planned to go in and talk to him herself but then he started talking again. 

‘Did he call someone else?’ She wondered not stopping herself from listening to his conversation through the door. She couldn’t hear another voice besides Steven’s but it sounded like he was having a conversation with himself though he’d muffle his voice for part of it so she couldn’t quite make it out. She heard yelling and some troubling words and then it was silent for some time. Despite her better judgement she cracked the door open just enough to get a look inside. Steven sat on his bed in front of his mirror. He was taller and looked like he’d been working out a lot, and he was pink. This frightened her but she didn’t go in for she was extremely confused by the fact that Steven had his shoulders slumped and his head down but his reflection did not. His reflection was sitting back legs stretched out, hands propping himself up while he looked at the real Steven like it was waiting for something. That’s when Steven spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright.” The reflection smiled and responded.

“Excellent. Then I’m sure you know what to do. Don’t worry I’ll help.”

“Will it hurt?” Steven's voice held fear clearly in it. The smile disappeared from the   
reflection.

“Wish I could tell you it won’t but I’m not going to lie to you. My gem has been a part of your body for years so it’ll hurt a lot. But if you’re really willing to do this for us then I’ll make it happen and I swear I’ll make the pain go away afterwards.” Steven bit his lower lip, but took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Do you want to lay down or try and stand?” The reflection asked.

“Whatever is easier.” It nodded.

“Standing would make for a better grip but stand close to the bed in case it gets too much.” Steven did as his reflection told and stood. He lifted his shirt looking down at his gem then back up at the mirror surprised to find it back to being a normal reflection. 

“Don’t worry I’m still here. It’ll be easier if I don’t have to focus on projection myself on the mirror and helping you pull it out.” Steven nodded to no one before taking a breath and grabbing at his gem. He winced but before he could get a grip on it or actually try and pull it out Pearl came rushing into his room grabbing his arm to stop him.

“Steven what in the world are you trying to do?” She yelled fear lacing her frantick voice. 

“Pearl? Where? How? Were you spying on me?” 

“That doesn’t matter! What are you thinking?” 

“I-I-” Steven was at a loss for words, this whole situation was insane. 

“I’ll take care of this.” The other’s voice sounded closer than it had before even with him in the mirror. Suddenly everything was hazy. He could still see but it was like the time he tried on Connie’s old glasses, unfocused. He watched as his arm twisted out of Pearl’s grasp with ease and grabbed her arm instead before it was twisted behind her back and he forcibly walked her out of his room locking the door once she was out. His vision came back into focus seconds after. He could hear her screaming through the door, demanding him to open the door. But demands soon became pleading crys.

“Look soon the others will show up and we will lose this opportunity. If we’re doing this we need to do it now.” The other’s voice echoed in his head. Steven walked back over to the bed and took a breath before grabbing at his gem again. It wasn’t hard to find the seam between his stomach and his gem, ever since White had taken it out he would occasionally run his fingers along the seam. He could hear Pearl calling for Garnet and Amethyst who must have just gotten home. 

“Now or never.” He said out loud before pushing against the seam. Instantly tears welled up in his eyes as pain racked his body. He gritted his teeth to try and hold back his screams. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was doing it to himself now or if it was because White had, had nails to do it but it hurt so much more than when she had been the one to take it out. Despite the agonising pain his hand didn’t stop pushing following the smooth surface of the gem. He assumed it was because the other was forcing him to keep going. Suddenly the door was falling off of it’s hinges as Garnet punched it down. But just as the door hit the ground so did his gem and everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Steven! Steven! Please wake up! Amethyst, grab his gem! Garnet what do we do?” Pearl’s voice was the first thing Steven could hear after the defining ringing started to subside. He tried to open his eyes but the light hurt them so he had to blink a lot. 

“Um Pearl grabbing his gem is going to be a problem.” He could make out Pearl and Garnet standing over him, Pearls hands went to her mouth when she turned her head in Amethyst’s direction. He had a splitting headache but managed to turn his head to look at what she was. There in the middle of his room stood Pink Steven. He looked just like he had in the mirror, the same form as he had, had after working out with Jasper, glowing pink with diamond eyes. He looked down at Amethyst, then at Pearl and Garnet before his eyes locked on Steven’s and he smiled. He lifted his hands and looked at them before forming fists and making two bubbles appear on them. Garnet moved from Steven’s side to try and talk to Pink Steven.

“Steven, you two need to refuse.” She told him, but he just looked up at her and his smile disappeared. Steven was a little shocked when Pink Steven began to cross the room towards him. Was he really just going to listen? Did Steven just put himself through agonising pain for nothing? 

Pearl backed up as Pink Steven stood next to Steven laying on the bed. He leaned down pushing an arm under Steven’s back. 

“Wrap your arms around my neck, hold tight, and keep your head down. No matter what, don't let go.” He whispered into Steven’s ear. Steven felt like he was on autopilot but did as he was told and held tight to Pink Steven’s neck burying his head into his chest. An arm was hooked under Steven’s legs and he was hoisted up from the bed.

Pink Steven stood holding Steven close to his chest. Garnet looked at him sternly as if commanding them to fuse with her eyes. Pearl was behind him but he didn’t need to see her to know she was nearly in tears and trying to stand her ground. Amethyst stood close to Garnet unsure of what to do. Pink Steven smiled.

“What’s wrong guys? You all look so scared.” He heard a gasp from Pearl and saw Amethyst tense up. This was the first time they had heard him speak, he realized.

“What are you waiting for? Fuse back together with Steven.” Amethyst said.

“What if I- sorry we don’t want to?” Steven’s grip tightened around his neck and Pink Steven could feel his shirt becoming damp. 

“Steven you two need to fuse.” Garnet ordered as Pearl moved around from behind him to stand next to Garnet and Amethyst. Pink Steven snared at Garnet.

“You know I’m quite sick of you acting all high and mighty all of the damn time. I’m not some child you can order around… Or did you all forget what I am?” Pink Steven shifted Steven in his arms so he could lift his shirt up to expose his midriff. Steven heard gasps but was too weak to try and see what they were from but had a guess when Pink Steven finished his thought.

“I’m a Diamond.” With that said Pink Steven readjusted his hold on Steven before jumping straight up before the Gems could do anything to stop him. He made a shield appear to shield Steven from the roof’s debris as he crashed through it and began to fly off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pearl stood there in Steven’s now destroyed room staring up and out of the gaping hole that was now in the roof. It only took a few seconds before she couldn’t hold back and broke down as Garnet held her up. 

“What just happened?” Amethyst finally asked, feeling both terrified and confused as hell. This was Steven, her sweet, adorable, cool best friend. Why did she feel terrified? Why was Pearl crying? Why was his gem rotated on his other half? Why wouldn’t he refuse? What was going on?

“I’m not sure.” Was all Garnet could come up with to reply. She was just as confused and what was worse her future vision wasn’t providing her with any outcomes that were good. 

“Well what do we do now?” Amethyst asked.

“First things first. We need to find Steven. Before something happens to him.” Garnet answered as she went to lead Pearl out of the room.

“Where do you think he… they went?” Pearl asked through light sobs as they made their way down the stairs. 

“Too many possibilities. So I’m not sure.” 

“I may have an idea but there’s no warp nere it so we’ll have to run.” Amethyst said as she skipped the last steps and landed on the first floor. Garnet had a feeling she knew where she was talking about but she didn’t like it. 

“Where?” Pearl asked.

“Jasper’s” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink Steven landed gracefully on the grassless ground that surrounded Jasper’s rock hut. 

“Pink?” Steven’s weakened voice came out half muffled because he hadn’t lifted his head from Pink Steven’s check.

“Shhh. I’ll fix you up in just a second. Try to relax.” Pink Steven said rensuranlly. Jasper glanced out from behind the curtain door when she heard voices. Her eyes grew wide at the site and she rushed out to sault Pink Steven.

“My Diamond.” Pink Steven couldn’t help the smile on his face from hearing the words no one else dared to speak. 

“Hello Jasper. Do something for me.” 

“Anything.” 

“Make some sort of bed for Steven here, and do it as quick as you can.” Jasper saluted again before running off to find something that would suffice. She had no idea as to why Steven was in two forms but she didn’t really care. Her diamond had given her an order and that’s all she needed to know. 

Pink Steven walked into the rock hut and found a small pile of rocks that he knew Jasper used to lay on when she was bored. He knew it wouldn’t be comfortable so instead of setting Steven down on it he sat instead and held Steven in his lap. His current form made him a good foot taller than Steven so it wasn’t too hard to hold him. 

“How are you holding up Steven?” Steven groaned but pushed himself back enough to meet Pink Steven’s eyes. 

“I feel like I got hit by a train.” Pink wiped a thumb over Steven’s cheek wiping away some of the tears.

“Sorry I know it sucks. Close your eyes and I’ll make it better.” Steven nodded and closed his eyes. The sudden feeling of warm soft lips being pressed to his own caused his eyes to snap back open within seconds only to find Pink Steven was one kissing him. Even though he was still really weak he managed to give Pink Steven a hard shove causing him to hit the hard ground floor. 

“Owww.” He groaned sitting himself up with some difficulties.

“Steven are you okay? You’ve got to be more careful.” Pink Steven stood to try and help Steven, but he forced himself to scooch back away from him. 

“What the heck was that!” Steven shouted. Pink Steven looked confused.

“Um I was trying to heal you.” It took a minute for his brain to process his answer before it hit him. 

“Okay I get that but why kissing?” 

“I really don’t think I’m capable of crying. Plus the healing power needs to heal you from the inside out. Don’t really want to try and cry into your mouth. Kissing seemed the safest and easiest way. Now do you want me to heal you or not?” Steven didn’t answer for a while but eventually sighed in defeat and held out his arms so Pink Steven could pick him back up. Pink Steven sat back onto the pile with Steven back in his lap. He wasted no time this time around and replaced his lips on Steven’s, which only made Steven tense up. However after a few seconds Pink Steven pulled back.

“What’s wrong.” Steven asked, noticing the unhappy look his pink counterpart was giving him.

“You’re going to have to open your mouth for this to work.” Steven felt his face get hot.

“Isn’t there any other way to heal me?” Steven’s voice cracked nervously. 

“Yeah but it’s worse than simply kissing.” Steven bit his lip looking across at the makeshift door. He could barely walk let alone run and he definitely wouldn’t make it out of the woods let alone back home either. Pink Steven placed a hand on Steven’s cheek turning his face back to look at his. 

“I don’t want to force you Steven but without some healing soon you’re going to pass out, or worse and I’m not losing you.” Steven let out a breath and reluctantly opened his mouth. Pink Steven slid his tongue into Steven’s mouth and felt Steven’s back stiffen. He didn’t pull away at the feeling but instead began to rub circles on Steven’s back to try and get him to calm down. 

Over the past three years of him being conscious he’d been able to see what Steven had so he knew what kissing was and for the most part how people do it because of the romance movies Steven enjoyed, however he never quite understood why it was such a big deal. When he first had thought about healing Steven after they separated, kissing seemed the most logical so at the time it was a means to heal him. As he sat there kissing Steven he had to admit it felt nice and he was happy to feel Steven start to relax into it. He changed his hand motion on his back from circles to trailing along his spine. Not meaning to this action sent a shiver though Steven and Pink Steven was caught off guard when Steven let out a small noise, he believed was called a moan. Pink Steven didn’t stop despite wanting to make sure Steven was okay. He had to make sure he was as healed as he could get him. He knew Steven would never be as strong and healthy as he had been when they were fused but he was determined to get him as close as he could like this. Light flashed across his face causing him to open his eyes to see why, Jasper had come back and, with a blush dusting her cheeks, stood in the doorway saying nothing. Steven hadn’t noticed since Pink Steven hadn’t broken the kiss even once. He moaned again this time grabbing hold of Pink Steven’s shirt. Pink Steven finally broke the kiss causing Steven to take a few gasping breaths. Pink Steven smiled down at Steven who now had deep red cheeks that only got darker when Jasper cleared her throat alerting Steven to her presence. He buried his face into Pink Steven’s chest trying to hide, the hand that had clung to his shirt had only tightened. Pink Steven just held a soft smile as he rubbed Steven’s back continuing to follow the path of his spine. 

“What is it Jasper? Doesn’t look like you did as I asked.” Jasper saluted.

“Forgive me My Diamond. But while I was attempting to find suitable bed material I saw something that I thought was too important to wait in reporting.” Pink Steven gestured at her to get on with her report with his free hand. 

“Those Crystal Gems. I saw them heading this way. They were running so they will be here soon.” Steven turned with a smile. 

“Good! We can talk to them. Clear the air. You were kind of rude to Garnet.” Pink Steven glanced down at Steven and it sent a new shiver down his spine this one made from fear.

“I have no intention of apologizing to them Steven. IF I allow them to talk it will only be for them to apologize to you. Otherwise they can just go home.” He glanced up at Jasper.

“Go out and greet them. Don’t be mean but make sure they know unless they plan to apologize to the two of us we don’t want to see them. Clear?” 

“Yes My Diamond.” Jasper left the hut to wait for the gems as ordered.

“Apologize to us? For what?” Steven asked once she was out of sight.

“For all of those years of trauma. Everything that you’ve ever been mad at them for.”

“But-” Pink Steven silenced his attempted protest by placing a soft kiss on his lips, which only caused the blush to return to his cheeks.

“What was that for?” Pink Steven smiled and let out a small chuckle.

“I think I like this kissing thing.” Steven stared at his pink half in disbelief before he spoke again.

“Come on why don’t you see if our kiss was enough for you to be able to walk again?” Steven shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts and nodded. Pink Steven lifted him to his feet with ease and gingerly set him down. Steven’s body felt heavier then he was used to, he wondered if it was from the lack of gravity controlling powers. However he noticed he didn’t feel nauseous, nor did he feel any significant pain. If he had to describe how his legs felt he’d compare it to them being asleep. Pink Steven stood next to him with one hand on his back and the other holding his hand ready to catch him if he fell. Steven took a few steps testing his balance before he let go of Pink Steven’s hand so he could take a few on his own. He felt better, a lot better so he turned and gave Pink Steven a smile and a thumbs up, which Pink Steven returned. 

“Don’t over do it alright. It’ll take you a bit of time to get used to not having me as part of you.” Steven nodded and slowly walked over to the pile they had been sitting on and took a seat. He had only taken maybe ten steps but when he sat down his legs still felt asleep and sore. He couldn’t help but wince at the feeling.

“What’s wrong? Is there still pain?” Pink Steven asked. 

“No more like my legs feel asleep so they feel weird.” Steven said as he began messaging his legs to get blood flow back to them. 

“So what do I-we call you now? I mean if you’re okay with Jasper calling you her Diamond that’s on you but I’m not going to.” Pink Steven smiled and joined Steven in sitting on the rock pile. 

“No, I don’t want you to.” 

“What about Pink?” They both looked at each other and shivered.

“No way makes me think too much of mom, it’d be like calling me Rose. What about Stephen?” Steven just stared at him for a minute. 

“Like my Camp Pining Hearts OC?” 

“Yeah I mean…” Pink Steven stood and turned to look at Steven.

“You drew him to be tall…” He gestured to his height. 

“And strong…” He flexed his arms showing off his muscles causing Steven to laugh.

“So why not?”

“Okay Stephen.” Steven smiled at his Pink counterpart now named Stephen but his smile soon faded when he heard voices from outside. Steven didn’t think before he pushed himself up and tried to rush to the door only to lose his balance and fall into Stephen’s arms. 

“Easy remember.” Steven looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Please you know they need to know I’m alright. Otherwise there will be more trouble.” Stephen didn’t argue, instead he helped Steven to stand and walk to the door. They could hear everyone talking outside.

“Jasper just step aside, we don’t want to fight you.” Garnet warned as the sound of her gauntlets appearing was heard.

“My Diamond gave me strict orders. Unlike you I follow my orders.” They could hear her helmet be summoned. Steven’s grip on Stephen’s hand tightened, and Stephen let out an annoyed sigh before he drew back the curtain. 

“Stand down Jasper.” Her helmet vanished and she stood off to one side. 

“Steven!” Pearl yelled as she ran to close the distance between her and him only to land flat on her ass from colliding with Stephen’s bubble. Amethyst summoned her whips and both her and Garnet ran to Pearl’s side ready to fight. Jasper started to move to defend but Stephen held out a hand stopping her. 

“Let him go!” Amethyst demanded grip tightening on her whips.

“Guy’s, Guy’s. I’m okay really.” Steven let go of Stephen’s hand and took a few steps forward expecting the bubble to disappear but found that it didn’t. He turned back to look at Stephen but was met with cold eyes. 

“Please Stephen.” Stephen glared at the gems before making the bubble pop. Instantly Pearl had Steven wrapped in a hug causing them both to land on their knees, which made Stephen tense up. 

“Steven are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? Why are you two separated? Oh Steven!” She hugged him again as tears streamed down her cheeks. Steven chuckled and returned the hug. 

“I’m fine Pearl really. I’m not hurt, just a little weak. I’ll get stronger though don’t worry. As for everything else…” He glanced back at Stephen to notice how rigid his back was and the fact that his hands were balled up into fists.

“I’ll explain that another time. For now…” He reluctantly pushed the crying gem out of their hug, Stephen was by his side helping him to his feet not a second later. Steven finished his talking once he had a good hold on Stephen and was sure he wouldn’t flop to the ground again. 

“For now I just need you guys to trust me and go home.” Garnet’s gauntlet had vanished but she was obviously still in a defensive state. 

“Steven, you two need to fuse back together. It’s not safe for either of you to be like this. You are meant to be as one.” Stephen’s grip tightened around Steven’s waist. 

“Garnet please.” 

“That’s enough Steven. You need some rest. Steven asked you to go home. Now I’m telling you, Go Home.” Stephen’s voice was cold and when he said go home some power came from it, not a lot but enough to get his point that he wasn’t playing. This didn’t faze Garnet though because she walked right up to Stephen and looked him dead in the eyes. Stephen pushed Steven behind him when she approached causing him to land on the ground. 

“You two need to fuse.” She held that commanding mother voice that when he was younger Steven was terrified of. Steven saw Jasper summon her weapon but again Stephen dismissed her. 

“Jasper take Steven into the hut.”

“Let me fight for you My Diamond.” She argued.

“I don’t need you to fight for me Jasper, have I not proven that to you? Or must I shatter you again.” Those words gained a gasp from Pearl and Amethyst both. 

“When did that happen?” Amethyst asked and noticed Steven hang his head.

“No My Diamond.” Jasper walked over and helped Steven to his feet. But he refused to walk away, instead he pushed her away and grabbed onto Stephen’s arm. 

“Come on you two stop this.” He pleaded. Stephen took a deep breath and smiled a very angry smile. 

“Listen Steven and I are not refusing unless absolutely necessary, which it is not. I like being free. So I’m going to walk away here because he wants me to.” Stephen erined a gasp from Steven when he suddenly lifted him up into his arms. His smile turned from angry to almost sinister when he turned it back to Garnet. 

“So I’m going to make something crystal damn clear. I’m taking Steven home with me, so I can keep him safe just like I have been doing for 17 fucking years. If you follow us or try and stop us there will be trouble.” 

“You’re not go-” Garnet was cut off when Stephen sped backwards using his time slowing speed power. He picked Jasper up with one arm and held Steven tightly in the other as he ran them all back to the temple and up the stairs into Steven’s garden. Only when they had gotten there did he stop and let time return to normal. Steven blinked a few times before it occurred to him what just happened.

“Stephen what was that? Why’d we run off like that? And what do you mean you’re taking me home?” Stephen sighed and set Steven down in one of the garden’s chairs. 

“Steven, I never had planned to stay here on earth. It’s far too fragile for my powers, so are its people. I might not be too thrilled with some of the people and gems that live here right now but I don’t want to hurt them if I don’t have to. So I’m going to Homeworld. As a full gem it's where I belong. And I’m taking you with me.” 

“What!? No! We did this so we both could live freely. I want to stay here.” 

“Steven you’re not safe here. Especially without me here. If I leave you here you will die and I’m not going to let that happen.” Steven started to tear up.

“But- but you said you could just come visit to heal me up.” 

“I know but what if I can’t? What if something happens and I can’t get here in time. I won’t risk that. I promise we can come back to visit as often as possible. But for now you know I’m right and that we have to go.” Tears streamed down his cheeks but Steven knew he was indeed right. Stephen wrapped him in a hug letting him cry as he lifted him up and carried him to the warp pad. 

“Jasper are you coming?” Jasper nodded and joined them on the warp pad, once she was on Stephen ordered it to take them to Homeworld.


End file.
